


Before

by arkhamangel7



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Robotnik/Stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamangel7/pseuds/arkhamangel7
Summary: So i kinda wanted to give him a backstory and i accidentally made it really sad and angsty so whoops, also this is my first fic so please don't judge to harshly!
Kudos: 8





	Before

He was in love.

By god was he in love.

Ivo never really experienced much in the realm of feelings, the most prominent he’s ever felt being anger, anger for his parents ditching him at some grubby, run down orphanage, anger from the time he messed up a math question in third grade, anger from the time he got called a fag in high school, and anger from when his boyfriend was taken away from him.

He knew it wasn’t his fault, Thomas was sweet, the only person he felt understood him, he could handle the knowledge that Ivo was way smarter than him, and near worshiped him for it, Thomas loved Ivo for the expressive and genius person he was, but it was messy, so so messy.

He remembered coming home, into the small flat near his college that he shared with Thomas, he remembered the exact time 10:31pm, he had placed down the groceries onto the counter, cluttered in wires and old motors.

“Thomas?” A window slammed shut. He sped into the bedroom, and what he saw released a new emotion, _despair._

The scene before him was horrific, blood was everywhere, objects had been thrown around the room, the posters on the walls torn and coated in thick, red liquid.

His eyes then drifted to the worst thing he had ever seen, Thomas' mangled and bruised corpse.

Thomas had stab wounds all over his torso, blood oozing through the holes in his polyester grey shirt, bruises decorating his neck and face as if it were the paint palette of blues and yellows.

His brain simply couldn’t process what he was looking at, tears rolling down his face, for the first time in a very long time, he was speechless.

“T-Thomas” his voice shook, _You fucking dumbass! He’s dead!_ “Thomas, answer me.” _What are you doing?_ “Oh my god, Oh fuck.” his words merged into a mess of Japanese and gibberish as he cradled the body of his now deceased boyfriend, he cried, oh he cried.

He looked at his hands, of which were now covered In the substance, he then came to a realization, _they're going to think it was me_ his eyes widened, letting go of Thomas. “No, No no no-” he pulled at his shaggy hair, and put his glasses back on, only making the scene before him clearer, and there for worse.

He placed a gentle kiss on Thomas' forehead, holding him dear one more time before standing up to pack a suitcase.

Ivo picked up his wallet, staring at it with intent as he read his license, _Ivo Kintobor_ it, he furrowed his brows, he knew what he needed to do.

He would _never_ let love weaken him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this as a full story, so please enjoy it for what it is.


End file.
